This Is Love
by ButtsRgr8
Summary: This happens right after the ICarly peoples goes to the party with Victorious. Carly is hurt that Steven did that to her and Sam comes in and Saves the day !
1. Chapter 1

Ello's! This is a Sam and Carly and I reallys likes this couple~! First story of them and i thought of it RIGHT after i watched it too x))

* * *

><p>When Carly got home after the party with Victorious she went straight to her room and climbed into her bed and tried to sleep. The whole Steven thing really effected her, she did <em>love <em>Steven but then he goes and cheats on her. She really thought they belonged together and she believed it with all her heart. After Carly thought about it for most the night she she dozed off.

**-Sam's Pov-**

I opened the door to Carly's apartment and slowly walked in, "Say nothing if i can come in...Thanks!" I said quietly locking the door behind me.

I went and raided the kitchen for something good like some ham or maybe ribs. Luckily there was some leftover ham and that stuff was **Good! **Then I went up to Carly's room and saw that the moon light was filling the room. Quietly I walked over to her bed, slipped off my shoes and slid in the blanket next to Carly. Carly looked so beautiful with the moon light dancing on her skin, I brushed some of her hair away from her face...Yeah she was beautiful.

I got knocked out of my thoughts when Carly sifted in her sleep opening her eyes, "Oh...Sorry didn't mean ta wake ya." I said with a small smile

She looked at me for a second then smiled back "Its OK, I was having a weird dream anyways."

I stared in her eyes for a few seconds and I could tell, she was sad "Carly... Tell me whats wrong."

She looked at me confused "What are you talking about Sam?"

"Don't play dumb. I know somethings bothering you." I said quietly

I could tell she was going to burst into tears, and she did. She clung to me until she actually calmed and then she started to speak with a weak voice "I- I just...I don't k-know...Steven just e-effected me m-more then I wanted h-him too." When she said 'Steven' it was filled with pain.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Steven doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve him because you deserve better. Plus, its his loss because who ever is stupid enough to leave someone like you then they don't know what _Perfect _is Carls. Your as good as they get and i'm sure anyone and I mean _anyone_! Would dream of a girl like you to love."

She sniffled and hugged me tighter "How come you can say something like that?"

"Heh, well I only get that way when someone I love is hurt." I said laughing a little

A few minutes past with a comfortable silence but that silence was broken when Carly backed away and started to speak, "Do you...Do you really..._Love _Freddie?"

I got caught off guard at that question, "Wha...Why so sudden?"

She blushed a little "J-just wondering since w-we're on the subject of love..."

"I uh...I love him...Just as a friend a very...Dorky, annoying, up tight, total bummer-" I got cut off when Carly playfully smacked my shoulder.

"Sam! Don't be so mean to Freddie...Even tho most of those things are true..." She said will a small giggle.

I smiled "You really wanna know who I love?"

She nods "You really _Really!_ wanna know who I love?"

She nods more "You Really really really _really!_ Wanna know who I love?"

The brunette smiles "Yes! Sam yes! Now no more stalling! tell me."

"Alright...Just close your eyes Carly Shay."

She did as told and I sighed. I waited for second then I slowly got closer to her. I kissed her...It lasted for a minute or two...but she kissed back a little.

**-Carly's Pov-**

I was shocked at what Sam was doing but then I sorta melted into it. The kiss was soft, gentle, passionate, and it tasted like ham...but it was pleasant.

When she pulled away we stared at each other blushing. She made the first move by pulling me into her arms and speaking.

"I-I'll treat you right Carly...A-and I wouldn't hurt you, and I would protect you...So can you just...give me a chance? I'll treat you the way you want to be treated...I promise." She said it with such feeling. I never heard this side of Sam. She was so.. serious.

I felt her grip tighten, "Please..." It almost sounded like she was going to cry.

"I-I...Yes."

She backed away a little "R-really?"

I nodded and smiled "Yes, really."

She smiled and then kissed me and I kissed her right back. She held me all through the night with such care and affection and I really liked it too.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter will be coming~!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally right? New chapter hope ya like! And remember to Review because all writers love your comments even if their rude and mean and totally stupid :D

* * *

><p><strong>=Sam's pov=<strong>

When I woke up I awoke to a very pleasant sight, Carly. I started to run my fingers through her hair making her wake up.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Then I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled "Its OK, I was dreaming about anyways."

I laughed "Thats so! Cheesy! Matter of fact...I want me some cheese!" Then I got out of bed holding Carly's hand making her follow me to the kitchen where Spencer was.

"Yo, Carly!...Wait...Sam? I don't remember you sleeping over."

I smiled "Well! Thats what you get for not locking your door!" I said opening the refrigerator.

Spencer thought for a moment then said, "But...I did lock it."

"You didn't lock it good enough then." Then I hear Carly giggle.

Then I pulled out some cheese, "Carly...Can you do me a favor?"

She smiled "What is it?"

"Cook me eggs and bacon?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Alright, alright." She said with a small laugh as she turned on the stove.

Then Freddie walked in the door, "What goes on?"

I looked over at him "Sup, Fredtard?

He glared at me then looked at Carly, "What ya cookin?"

"Eggs!" She said with a smile.

"Hm...Looks like someones in a good mood...wonder why?" Freddie said looking at me.

I looked up "Maybe because she had a whole night with out your annoying little voice."

Carly looked at me, "You said you would insult him less..."

"Alright, alright I wont." Then I smiled at her and she went back to cooking the eggs.

**~~Weeks Past~~**

Weeks past and everything was going great. Sam and Carly were happy together, Spencer accepted their relationship, Freddie and Sam were still friends, and everything was just perfect. Until one day Steven showed up at the apartment when Spencer wasn't there and Carly and Sam were watching Girly Cow.

Sam and Carly stared at Steven when he said "Carly, I'm sorry! I really do love you and that other girl she was just someone that I used to feel the loneliness that had formed when I left you...So, please Carly...Take me back."

Carly looked at Sam who looked a little worried and then back at Steven, "N-no..."

Steven tilted his head with a painful look on his face, "W-what?"

"I said...No."

Steven straightened up and Sam could sense the anger building up in him, "Why?"

Carly looked down and said, "I found someone else...And they treat me right and would never do what you did."

Steven looked at Sam then back at Carly, "Who?" He said it with a hint of anger and Carly felt it too.

Sam looked at Carly and then stood up, "She doesn't need to answer your stupid questions. Now leave." Sam said with bitterness.

"Shut up! No one asked you! Now Carly, Who...Is...It!" He said glaring at Sam.

Carly flinched a little which made Sam get mad, "Steven! Get your ass out of here! She doesn't want you no more! Don't you get it!" She yelled.

Steven smirked and dug in his back pocket, "I want an answer," Then he pulled out a knife and took a step closer to Sam and Carly, "And I want it now!"

Sam pulled Carly up and moved Carly behind her, "Your a crazy bastard you know that right?" She said looking at the psychopath.

He laughed a little "Hand over Carly and I won't hurt you."

"Over my bead body asshole!" She bit back.

Steven shook his head, "That was a bad thing to do." Then he charged.

**~Sam's Pov~**

He started to run towards me and Carly with his knife, I pushed Carly to the side. When Steven go close enough I kicked the knife from his hand then stepped closer and punched him making him fall on the couch. Then he jumped up and swung his fist at my face. I tried to duck but he was fast so he hit me making me fall back. I grunted in pain and heard Carly scream my name, then Freddie and his mom ran in to the apartment. I saw Steven look at them then pick up the knife so I stood up and tackled him.

"Don't just stand there! Call the fucking cops!" I yelled looking at the nerd and his weirdo mom.

I got distracted giving Steven time to elbow me making me fall onto my back. He crawled on top of me with his knife turned me onto my stomach and said,

"Stupid little bitch!" Then I felt a sharp pain across my back then another until someone got him off. I turned around...It was Carly. Then I saw him smack her and knocked her out which made me pissed and then I just lost control. I Got up then ran to him punching him over and over until he kicked me back but I just ran back. I slammed my foot to his side making him yell in pain. He looked at me and I could see the anger in his eyes but it was more deadly. He ran towards me and punched me, I tried to kick him but he blocked it and punched me again making me get dizzy. Then I saw him with his evil smile and him with his knife. He ran towards me and stabbed my arm. I yelled in pain and I heard him laugh. I felt like I was going to pass out and I did. The last thing I remember was seeing Freddie, his mom, Spencer, and cops yelling and holding Steven back.

* * *

><p>I really like this chapter it turned out better than I thought and if I got anything wrong tell me because I just might fix it and the next chapter will be short and i mean like SHORT but its worth reading if u want to know what happens and remember if you dont Review then ur a total meanie and I donts like u e.e<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes everything was blank until my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I blinked a few times..._'What...What the hell happened?'_ Then the memories of last night filled my mind. _'Carly!' _I instantly sat up looking around, but then pain struck through my body making me gasp and lie back down holding my right arm. _'Gah...Shit that hurt, but wheres Carly... Is she OK?' _I turned my head to the left... nothing but a door , then to my right, just a wall and a window.

Then a girl walked in, she looked like a nurse, "Oh, your up!" She walked next to me and check over me, "How are you feeling?"

I stared at her, "Wheres Carly?" I asked in a raspy voice.

She wrote something on her clip board, "You mean Carly Shay?" I nodded, " She's in the lunch room with her friends." She said and wrote something else down.

"I...Is she OK?" I said still looking at the Nurse.

"Yeah, nothing major just a headache but nothing an aspirin can't help." Then she smiled, "I'll go report the good news." Then she walked out the room.

A few seconds later Carly burst into the room and hugged me. It hurt at first but it became relaxing so I was able to hug back. Then she backed away and kissed me. It was a little salty because of her tears but I didn't mind. When she pulled away she just started at me, like she was trying to remember this moment forever.

Then she smiled, "Sam, I really love you."

I kissed her cheek, "I love you too...Carly"

* * *

><p>Last chapter I hope...Really short cuz i'm about of ideas for this story x( But I would like to thank the people who actually takes their time and review this it means alot ^-^<p> 


End file.
